


Overheard

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Way of the Warden [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Denerim, Friendship, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Solona Amell and Leliana overhear a rather interesting conversation between Alistair and Wynne. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Overheard

_So this is Denerim._ As she walked through the city, Solona couldn't help staring in awe. She had been impressed when she first visited Redcliffe, but Denerim was something else entirely. It was a maze of criss-crossing streets, all packed with people who had no time for smiles or greetings. And the noise – merchants shouting their wares, children shrieking and laughing, passersby yelling at her to get out of the way as they hurried past... It was overwhelming. _How will we ever find Brother Genitivi amongst all this?_

It was getting late; Solona thought it would probably be dark in an hour or so. Perhaps it would be best to leave their search until tomorrow morning. It had been a long day of travelling, and it would be good to have a relaxing evening for a change. She started to look around for somewhere to spend the night, and her eyes settled on the Gnawed Noble Tavern. It was perfect. She thought everyone would be glad to sleep in a real bed after so many nights on the road, and they would be able to get a decent meal here too. The bartender or one of the waitresses might even know Brother Genitivi, or at least have some ideas about where they could start looking. Pleased with her plan, Solona headed towards the tavern.

The proprietor was a little rude at first, but that changed when she saw the gold Solona offered. There weren't quite enough rooms for everyone, so Solona agreed to share with Leliana. As she'd suspected, her friends were thrilled at not having to sleep on the ground, and it was a happy little group who set off down the hall to find their rooms.

“I think this is it, Leliana. Second room on the left, wasn't it?” Solona unlocked the door and glanced around the room. It was a little small for two people, but it would be fine for a night. She threw herself down on the bed and closed her eyes. She hadn't realised how tired she was. There was plenty of time before dinner, maybe she could go to sleep for a bit. Yes, a nice little nap before dinner would be wonderful.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Alistair's voice, coming from somewhere down the hall, jerked Solona awake again.

“I'm not smiling, dear.” That was Wynne, who sounded amused about something. Solona tried to ignore them, but it was difficult. Alistair in particular had a voice that tended to carry.

“Yes you are. You're grinning like the cat that swallowed the pigeon.”

“Canary, dear.”

“What?”

“It's the cat that swallowed the canary.”

“I once had a very large cat. Anyway, that's not the point. Why are you smirking?”

“Well, if you must know, I noticed that you were staring at her – with great interest. In fact, I would say that you were enraptured by her.”

Solona sat up at that, suddenly feeling a twinge of jealousy. Who had Alistair been staring at? One of the waitresses probably. _Why are tavern waitresses always so beautiful?_ The thought was driven out of her head when Alistair spoke again.

“She's our leader. I look to her for guidance.”

Leliana caught Solona's eye. “They're talking about you,” she mouthed.

“I know!” Solona mouthed back. She wasn't usually one for eavesdropping, but she found herself listening intently, eager to hear what they would say next.

“Guidance, of course.” Wynne sounded even more amused now. “I'm sure you found much guidance in those swaying hips, hmm?”

 _What? Alistair was staring at my–_ Solona could feel her cheeks growing hot. Leliana turned to look at her, an expression of pure delight on her face. _Of course she's enjoying this_ , Solona thought irritably.

Out in the hall, Alistair sounded just as flustered as she felt. “I was not looking at her... um... her hindquarters! I mean, my eyes may have glanced in that direction, but I wasn't staring, or even... er... seeing... er... anything at all!”

 _Hindquarters? I'm not a cow, Alistair!_ Solona didn't dare look at Leliana again. Her friend was now making a series of snorting noises that suggested she was trying very hard not to laugh – and failing.

“Of course you weren't.” It sounded like Wynne was enjoying this too. Solona wasn't sure she would be able to look her in the eye ever again.

“I hate you. You're a bad person.” Solona heard a door slam, followed by a soft chuckle and then the sound of another door closing, much more quietly this time.

Leliana immediately burst into peals of laughter, while Solona sat on the bed and wished she could jump into a hole in the ground. It was several minutes before Leliana could speak, and her words were often interrupted by giggles when she did.

“That was brilliant,” she said, wiping tears from her eyes. “The best thing I've heard in a long time.” She suddenly seemed to realise that Solona wasn't sharing her amusement. “Why aren't you laughing? Are you embarrassed? You shouldn't be – you should be flattered. Alistair, enraptured by your swaying hips!” Leliana started to laugh again. “Maybe you would make a good bard after all.”

“Stop it, it's not funny! Anyway, I don't sway my hips. Do I?”

“No you don't.” Leliana sounded serious for a few seconds, but suddenly turned to Solona with a wicked grin. “Except when a certain former Templar is walking behind you.”

“Shut up, I do not!” Solona thought she might be blushing again. _This would never have happened if we'd slept in tents tonight_ , she thought. Spending the night in a tavern had been a terrible idea.

“You've gone red!” Leliana still wouldn't leave her alone. “Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about. I've seen the way you look at him when you think nobody's watching, we all have. Just admit it. You like him, don't you?”

“I–” Solona opened her mouth to deny it before she realised it wouldn't do any good. Leliana would keep badgering her until she gave in, and she was so tired. It was time to give up the fight. “Alright, I like him. Are you happy now?” It was almost a relief to say it out loud.

Leliana grinned triumphantly. “That wasn't so difficult, was it? Oh, this is so cute. The two Grey Wardens, falling in love as they fought to stop the Blight. That would be a great tale. Now we just have to get the two of you together. Ooh, I wonder if there's dancing here tonight? You should dance with him, that always works!”

“No dancing,” Solona said firmly. “I can't. I don't know how.”

“It's easy, I can teach you.” Leliana sighed in disappointment when Solona continued to shake her head. “Alright, I'll think of something else. It can't take too long though.”

“Why not?”

“What?”

“Why can't it take too long?”

“Oh, did I say that out loud?” Leliana seemed genuinely surprised.

“Yes you did. Now answer the question.”

“Oh, no reason.” Solona gave her a sharp look, and suddenly it was Leliana's turn to look embarrassed. “It's just a little bet we had – nothing serious, just a few silvers. I said you and Alistair would get together before we went to the Brecilian Forest, Zevran said it wouldn't happen until after that, and Morrigan said it would never happen at all.”

“Maker's breath! Arl Eamon is dying, there's a civil war going on, the darkspawn are about to invade, and my friends are making bets on my personal life? Don't you have more important things to worry about?”

“I'm sorry, Solona.” Leliana at least had the decency to look ashamed. “I know it was wrong. We just needed something to keep our minds off the darkness. What could be better than romance?”

Solona wasn't sure how to react to that. She was a little annoyed, but she could understand the need for a distraction. So what if their fun was at her expense? It wasn't hurting anyone. She left the room and headed towards the bar. She wanted to be alone for a while so she could sort through her feelings in peace. And she needed a drink.

 


End file.
